Un petit Dragon pas comme les autres
by Zeugma412
Summary: Conte de Noël - Au Royaume des Dragons, Le petit Flûtiau détonne par sa taille minuscule et ses particularités. Il part sur les chemins et fera des rencontres qui lui permettront de trouver sa place parmi les créatures de la Magie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Flûtiau et ses amis sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pour les Sorciers, Albus, Minerva, Severus - Pour les amis de Flûtiau, ceux du dix-neuvième parallèle.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

N.d'A. : Ceci est un conte sans rapport avec la fic originale dont sont issus les principaux personnages.

* * *

 _Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !_

Bonne lecture...

* * *

CONTE DE NOËL

o-O-o

Le petit Dragon qui n'était pas comme les autres

O-O-O

Il était une fois dans une contrée lointaine, en des temps si reculés que la mémoire humaine n'en garde aucun souvenir, un petit Dragon nommé Flûtiau qui aurait pu vivre heureux pour toujours parmi les siens.

 _Mais_... car il y a souvent un "mais" dans les contes, il n'était pas comme les créatures de son espèce : grand, voire immense... belliqueux... terrifiant aux yeux des rares humains osant s'approcher d'eux.

Au contraire, le jeunot ne dépassait pas la taille d'un poulet, proie que ses congénères jugeaient insignifiante.

De plus, il n'avait pas d'ailes. Impensable pour un Dragon !

Ajoutez à cela qu'il ne manifestait aucun goût pour le régime habituel de viande crue - La raison ? Il était tombé, à l'auberge du coin, dans une marmite de Sauce Bolognaise quand il était petit - et vous comprendrez que les autres Dragons le regardaient d'un sale oeil.

Il ne fait pas bon se différencier dans un groupe, les créatures magiques ne font pas exception à la règle et les pairs du jeune Dragon le lui faisaient sentir. Au moins n'était-il pas maltraité.

Il faut dire qu'il était le petit-fils du terrible Barbekiouw, un vieux de la vieille qui devait son nom au fait qu'il avait grillé toute une brochette de chevaliers sur la herse du château voisin.

Flûtiau était reconnaissant à son grand-père de sa protection mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas naturelle et que ce dernier se forçait.

Et ça le rendait très malheureux...

 **.**

Un jour, dans les tréfonds de la grotte où vivait la famille, Flûtiau tomba sur un miroir qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué et là... il eut _la_ révélation.

Il n'était pas comme les autres...

Outre sa taille, bien sûr.

Des ondulations chatoyantes soulignaient les écailles de son armure native. C'était - _Mais oui !_ \- un pelage des plus beaux.

Et sa queue ? On aurait dit un pinceau vivant.

Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

 **.**

Grand-père Barbekiouw lui raconta alors son histoire, ou plutôt celle de sa fille Pierrade, la mère de Flûtiau.

"Il y a dix ans de cela, une explosion de Magie eut lieu, gronda le vieux reptile, et le domaine des Dragons fut sur sa trajectoire. Les plus grands Magiciens durent tout remettre en ordre, même ici. Il vint un enchanteur dont j'ai oublié le nom mais pas celui de son familier.

\- Pourquoi, grand-père ?

\- Parce que c'est lui ton papa."

L'aïeul expliqua que la Magie folle avait lié la jeune Dragonne et le familier qui ressemblait à un félin. La disparition de celui-ci et son maître fut aussi rapide que leur venue et la vie reprit son cours. Sauf que...

"Peu après, Pierrade pondit un oeuf - un seul - et disparut à son tour. J'ai assuré la veille autour de toi, Flûtiau, entourant ta coquille protectrice de mes flammes. Et quand tu es né..."

Inutile de préciser.

Le vieux Dragon avait dû être très déçu.

Dès lors, Flûtiau n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver son père. Avec le secret espoir d'être accepté par lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Barbekiouw emmena son petit-fils à l'extrême-limite de son domaine, à côté d'une route bien _particulière._

"C'est le chemin de la Destinée. Pour le parcourir, il te faudra du coeur et du courage, expliqua le vieux Dragon, mais je sais que tu n'en manques pas.

Ecoute ! La première maison que tu verras en y allant appartient à un Sorcier archivieux, Albus Mathusalem Oldtime. Il a en plus un gros grain de folie. Ne t'arrête pas aux apparences, je _sais_ qu'il t'aidera.

Va maintenant."

Flûtiau trottina jusqu'aux pavés luisants de pluie quand la grosse voix retentit à nouveau :

"Et mon bisou ?!"

 _Ben, ça alors !_

 ** _._**

Avec un grand sourire, le petit Dragon revint sur ses pas et frotta sa joue sur l'immense museau de son ancêtre.

Celui-ci, les yeux brillants, déploya ses ailes et s'apprêtait à partir quand son petit-fils s'écria :

" _Grand-père !..._

Comment il s'appelait, mon papa ?"

Le vieux Dragon sourit.

"Il s'appelait Patience."

Flûtiau eut à peine le temps de penser que c'était un nom bizarre pour un papa que le battement des ailes le projeta sur la route à présent asséchée.

Et il se retrouva seul.

Terriblement seul.

 **.**

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre dimanche matin._


	2. Albus Mathusalem Oldtime

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Flûtiau et ses amis sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pour les sorciers, Albus, Minerva, Severus ; pour les amis de Flûtiau, ceux du dix-neuvième parallèle.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci, Fantomette et Lilou, pour vos reviews. Flûtiau vous fait un groooooos câlin...

* * *

CONTE DE NOËL

Ch 2

o-o-o

Albus Mathusalem Oldtime

O-O-O

 **.**

La maison qui faisait face au mini Dragon-qui-n'en-était-pas-un sortait de l'ordinaire, pour ce qu'il en voyait.

Tout en elle était jaune.

Les murs, jaunes.

Le toit, jaune.

Même la fumée sortant de la cheminée jaune était jaune.

Peut-être que les occupants avaient la jaunisse ?

Flûtiau gloussa à cette idée.

Il avança doucement sur les planches qui grincèrent, malgré son poids léger. Un grand panneau avec une inscription qui tenait toute la place s'imposa à sa vue.

 _A L'ATTENTION DES VISITEURS_

 _Si vous êtes un voyageur égaré, tapez une fois._

 _Si vous êtes le percepteur, tapez deux fois qu'on ait le temps de fuir par la porte arrière._

 _Si vous êtes journaliste à La Gazette, inutile de faire l'article ou d'en écrire un sur nous ; tout ça c'est du jus de cafard._

 _Si vous quêtez pour les anciens Ministres de la Magie nécéssiteux, on a déjà donné._

 _Si vous êtes le livreur de bonbons au citron, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer, Saperlipopette !_

 _Si vous êtes..._

Et ça continuait ainsi pendant des lignes et des lignes. Flûtiau en avait la tête qui tournait. Il vit arriver la fin du texte avec soulagement et sursauta aux derniers mots.

 _Si vous êtes un petit Dragon-qui-n'en-est-pas-un, qu'on attend depuis ce matin et qui vient de perdre dix minutes à lire ce panneau, avancez-vous, la porte s'ouvrira toute seule._

"Merci, c'est trop gentil !" grogna-t-il avant d'obéir.

L'huis tourna sur ses gonds dans un grincement semblable aux ronflements de Papy Barbekiouw.

En plus bruyant.

 **...**

L'intérieur ressemblait furieusement à un magasin général consacré uniquement aux produits citronnés : Bonbons au citron, le plus grand volume ; tarte au citron ( avec option citron vert pour les Grandes Inquisitrices fanatiques des chats) ; requin-citron en boîte ; _Impec-Citron_ , nettoyant vaisselle ; recueil d'histoires citronnées, interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans. Il y avait _aussi_ du cirage au citron - pour les chaussures en cuir jaune, bien sûr ! - et des stères de chêne Quercitron, fournisseur de teinture du même nom.

Et au milieu de la pièce

vêtu d'une longue chasuble violette jurant affreusement avec le décor

se tenait le très vieux Albus Mathusalem Oldtime.

 **.**

La porte derrière Flûtiau se referma, à sa grande surprise, sans aucun bruit et le petit Dragon comprit quelle erreur il avait commise en lui imputant le grincement précédent quand le vieil homme s'avança vers lui.

Ou plutôt voulut s'avancer vers lui.

Car ses articulations étaient tellement grippées qu'elles faisaient un bruit d'enfer.

A en rendre jaloux un esprit frappeur.

Flûtiau, les oreilles rabattues, entreprit de combler la distance restante et l'antiquit.. et l'ancêtre lui en fut reconnaissant.

"Tu es gentil, Dragonneau, tu m'épargnes bien des misères. Ah, je n'ai plus cent-vingt ans, malheureusement !"

Le petit sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent, presque autant que ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il _sentait_ que cet humain ne lui voulait aucun mal.

"C'est ton côté Fléreur qui veut ça.

\- _Grow ?!_

\- Cette faculté de comprendre les désirs et les intentions des autres. Je dis bien _autres_ au sens large, car l'esprit et le coeur sont communs à tous : Humains, créatures, hybrides... Du plus grand des Dragons au plus petit des Fléreurs."

 **.**

Et l'unique Dragon-Fléreur poussa un soupir de tristesse. La dernière phrase lui avait fait penser à sa quête et le courage un instant lui manqua.

 **...**

"Veux-tu une tasse de thé ?"

 _Du thé ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

"C'est une boisson revigorante. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin." acheva l'homme avec un doux sourire.

Flûtiau trottina vers une table où il grimpa facilement, grâce à ses griffes.

"Minerva ?!... _MINERVA !_ Mais où est-elle passée ?"

Le vieillard semblait contrarié.

"C'est vrai, murmura-t-il, elle a la surdité sélective. MA CHÈRE, VOUDRIEZ-VOUS SERVIR LE THÉ ? J'AI DE TRÈS BONS GÂTEAUX ÉCOSSAIS POUR VOUS."

Il obtint un résultat. Une dame âgée au chignon strict et aux bésicles vissées sur le nez arriva, portant un plateau aux tasses fumantes. Elle en donna une à chacun. Avant de s'asseoir, elle interrogea du regard son compagnon. Il hocha la tête. Elle versa une petite fiole dans le thé de Flûtiau.

"Buvez ! dit-elle, cela vous sera profitable."

En confiance, le petit obéit.

"Alors, comment le trouvez-vous ?

\- Très amer. Mais... _Mais_... _Par la dent du Kraken, je parle !_

Le Dragon-Fléreur n'en revenait pas.

"Non seulement vous parlez, jeune hybride, mais vous comprendrez tous les langages de toutes les races de cette contrée et vous pourrez les parler à votre tour, expliqua Minerva. C'est dû à la potion de Babel améliorée que j'ai glissée dans votre tasse. Vous en aurez l'utilité, assurément.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez préparée ?

\- Non. C'est un ami cher, un grand Potionniste. Peut-être le rencontreras-tu un jour ? acheva Albus en reprenant la parole.

 **.**

Flûtiau était ému. Ces deux humains lui avaient fait un cadeau très précieux... et il ne pouvait même pas leur rendre la pareille !

"Ne te mets pas martel en tête pour notre "don", mon petit. Tout ce qu'on veut en échange, c'est que tu en fasses bon usage et qu'il te permette à la fin de retrouver tes parents."

 **.**

Le dragon-Fléreur hocha la tête doucement et vint, tout aussi doucement, frotter son museau sur la grande barbe blanche du vieil homme. Quand il voulut faire aussi un câlin à Minerva, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. La Dame au chignon strict avait fait place à un chat tigré, les bésicles toujours sur le nez.

Ainsi il put connaître la tendresse ronronnante...

Une étreinte maternelle que l'Animagus lui prodigua bien volontiers.

Et c'était... tellement bon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au carrefour suivant - Albus étant, bien sûr, incapable de les suivre - et lui avait donné quantité d'instructions et de conseils dont le plus important était de contacter un certain Grimoire. Si quelqu'un devait se souvenir du passage d'un Fléreur, même lointain, ce serait lui.

Flûtiau adressa un au revoir joyeux à la vieille Dame et s'en alla.

Minerva, à la fois heureuse et mélancolique, s'en retourna dans sa maison. Albus semblait préoccupé en la voyant. Voulait-il lui dire quelque chose ?

"Minerva...

\- Oui, Albus ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître désobligeant...

\- ... ?

\- ... mais vous pourriez faire attention, quand même ! J'ai _encore_ trouvé des poils de chat dans le fond de ma tasse."

 **.**

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre mardi..._


	3. Mémoire

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Flûtiau et ses amis sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages ; pour les sorciers, Albus, Minerva, Severus ; pour les amis de Flûtiau, ceux du dix-neuvième parallèle.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

CONTE DE NOËL

CH 3

o-o-o

Précieuse mémoire

O-O-O

Les deux parties du village étendaient leurs maisons de part et d'autre d'un torrent qu'un pont étroit enjambait en une arche, seul point de passage à des lieues alentours.

Du moins, pour ceux dont la nature était terrestre. Humains, animaux d'écurie ou d'étable, lièvres véloces ou tortues s'évertuant avec lenteur, tous empruntaient les planches solides qui résonnaient sous leurs pas.

Le petit Dragon sans ailes faisait partie de cette catégorie, mis à part le fait que ses pattes pourvues de coussinets arpentaient en silence la longueur boisée. Les rares passants qui remarquaient sa présence ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre mesure. Si l'un d'entre eux était plus curieux que les autres, Flûtiau avait une explication toute trouvée : il disait - bénie soit la potion de Babel - qu'il était un Fléreur parlant, classifié cuirassé selon Potemkine, et atteint de Gryffondorôse en plaques, maladie non transmissible à l'homme, sauf à certains enfants qui agissent sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt, on se désintéressait de lui et ça arrangeait bien notre demi-Dragon qui parvint à éviter l'octroi au bout du pont et à se glisser dans des venelles jusqu'à la demeure du Sieur Grimoire, enlumineur de son état. Par la porte ouverte de son atelier, on voyait celui-ci parler d'un air embarrassé à un gentilhomme.

"Je vous en prie, Sire Nicholas, ce n'est guère prudent.

\- Ta-ta-ta, billevesées que tout cela ! Ce n'est pas comme si je me servais d'un livre de sorts pour la première fois.

\- Certes, mais... vous n'êtes... Vous manquez parfois de... concentration."

 _Façon polie de dire que le noble était complètement à l'Ouest._

"N'ayez crainte, Maître Grimoire ! Je ne me tromperai pas, foi de Mimsy-Porpington. Et Lady Grieve trouvera sa figure grandement améliorée, j'en mettrai ma tête à couper." *

Ce qui risquerait d'arriver si le sort ne donnait pas le résultat escompté. Le roi Henry n'ayant, à ce sujet, aucun sens de l'humour.

Le gentilhomme cessa de pérorer et sortit une bourse dodue de son pourpoint et la lança vers l'artisan inquiet. Il s'en fut aussitôt dans la ruelle, n'hésitant pas à ouvrir le livre pour feuilleter ses pages chargées de formules.

"Voyons, voyons, pour arranger les dents. Ah, voilà !... _Dumbo Maxima._ Oh oh, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat !"

Il s'éloigna sans même remarquer Flûtiau, qui le regardait comme un spécimen humain des plus étranges...

 **.**

Assis devant ses pots de poudre d'or, Grimoire était perdu dans une amère rêverie. Même le saut que fit le demi-Dragon pour atterrir sur la table ne l'en tira pas. Il fallut que ce dernier toussote et parle pour que l'artisan daigne revenir dans le monde réel.

"Ça alors ! Un petit Dragon qui parle... De quelle espèce es-tu ?

\- Je suis un hybride de Dragon et de Fléreur ! déclara fièrement Flûtiau."

Ce qui ne sembla pas impressionner l'artisan.

"Dis-moi, es-tu versé dans la Magie ?

\- Pas le moindrement.

\- En Histoire, alors ?

\- Je préfère les dattes aux dates.

\- En cuisine, peut-être ?

\- En dehors de la recette de la Sauce Bolognaise, je n'y connais rien.

\- Donc, aucune passion que tu puisses retrouver dans un livre ?"

Flûtiau secoua la tête.

"Dans ce cas, que viens-tu faire ici ?"

 **.**

Le Dragon-qui-n'en-était-pas-un raconta à l'artisan sa rencontre avec Albus Mathusalem Oldtime et les paroles de Minerva, lui conseillant de faire appel à sa prodigieuse mémoire.

"Je me souviens, effectivement, déclara l'enlumineur. Un Sorcier et un Fléreur sont passés par ici, peu après l'explosion de Magie. Ils ont pris la Magico-Charrette plein sud jusqu'à la mer. Après, je ne sais pas...

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, Maître Grimoire, dit Flûtiau en s'apprêtant à partir. Merci pour le renseignement.

- _Attends !_ compléta l'enlumineur, tu ne sais pas tout. _"_

Flûtiau était tout ouïe.

"Quelques semaines plus tard, une ombre haute dans le ciel a traversé l'aube en direction du Sud, elle aussi.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Possible ! Et si c'est bien elle, il n'y a qu'un endroit où une créature comme elle peut se trouver : l'île des Merveilles. C'est une réserve naturelle inscrite au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, l' **UN** ion des **ES** pèces **CO** lossales.

\- Mais c'est très loin ! Comment vais-je faire pour y aller ? Je n'ai pas d'ailes, moi !

\- Alors tu n'as pas le choix. Tu devras prendre la Magico-charrette. As-tu de l'argent sur toi ?

\- J'ai même pas une Noise.

\- Il faudra t'en procurer. Ça tombe bien, mes voisins peintres cherchent des modèles pour leurs tableaux.

.

A quelques mètres du logis de Grimoire, dans le fond d'une arrière-cour, se tenait un atelier tenu par deux cousins de même nom : Les Dupont. L'aîné était un Dupont-Debois et le cadet appartenait à la famille Dupont-Depierre. Ces deux peintres s'étaient spécialisés dans les tableaux de créatures magiques.

"C'est parfait ! pensa Flûtiau. Ils vont être ravis de m'avoir comme modèle."

Il déchanta vite.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible, déclara Dupont numéro un, je fais des portraits de Dragon et vous êtes à trente-cinq pour cent Fléreur.

\- Pareil pour moi, renchérit Dupont numéro deux, je peins uniquement des Fléreurs... et vous êtes à soixante-cinq pour cent Dragon."

Flûtiau, qui était cent pour cent furax, les aurait volontiers grillé sur place mais il préféra cogiter : comment fléchir les deux hommes s'ils restaient sur leurs positions ? Ah, mais oui !

"Et si vous utilisiez une seule toile ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire mon portrait. Vous, Monsieur Dupont-Debois, peindrez uniquement le côté Dragon de ma personne et vous, Monsieur Dupont-Depierre, vous occuperez de mon côté Fléreur. Ça marche ?"

C'était un arrangement qui convint très bien. En quelques minutes, les pinceaux entrèrent en mouvement et sur la toile s'étalèrent les belles couleurs rouge et or de leur modèle.

Le tableau fut réussi, les deux cousins ayant un sens parfait des proportions.

Dans le paiement aussi, d'ailleurs... Sur les cinq Gallions promis, Dupont numéro un donna soixante-cinq pour cent de la somme tandis que Dupont numéro deux compléta des trente-cinq pour cent restants.

 **.**

Revenu chez Grimoire, celui-ci le pressa de se rendre à la sortie du village, là où la Magico-Charrette allait bientôt partir. Il rassura Flûtiau : du moment qu'il avait de quoi payer, personne ne l'empêcherait de monter. La couleur de l'or occultait toute autre considération.

Un peu fébrile, le jeune hybride grimpa et paya son dû au cocher, un type qui n'aurait pas déparé dans une course de chars antiques.

"Bonjour ! Je suis Richard Ben-Hur, votre chauffeur jusqu'à la mer du Sud. Vous êtes priés de boucler votre ceinture, nous allons décoll... Euh, partir dans trente secondes."

 _Boucler sa ceinture ?... Mais j'en ai pas, moi !_

A défaut, Flûtiau planta profondément ses griffes dans le bois de la charrette et bien lui en prit. Une secousse formidable ébranla le véhicule et l'enfer commença.

 **.**

* * *

* Ce qui arriva. Cette histoire est celle de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Griffondor.


	4. Par-delà les remparts

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Flûtiau et ses amis sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pour les Sorciers Albus, Minerva, Severus - Pour Flûtiau, ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR

Mary12 : Heureuse que tu aimes ce conte.

* * *

CONTE DE NOËL

CH 4

o-o-o

Par-delà les remparts

O-O-O

" **JE VEUX DESCEEEEEEENDRE !"**

Tel est le cri que proféra le petit Flûtiau, dès qu'il put aspirer assez d'air pour hurler. Mais...

Le bruit des huit sabots - Il y a deux chevaux, donc huit sabots - couvrait tout autre manifestation sonore de ses décibels.

 **"Aaaah !** fit le conducteur de la Magico-Charrette. **J'adore cette vitesse de croisière**."

Le petit Dragon vira au vert.

 **"Parce qu'il y a plus rapide ?!**

 **\- Ben oui, quand on a pris du retard. On met la cinquième.**

- **La cinquième vitesse ?**

 **\- Oui, la cinquième de Beethoven. C'est un sorcier spécialisé dans l'amélioration des performances des moyens de transport. Sa méthode se fait en quatre temps : pom, pom, pom, pom, plus un cinquième. Croyez-moi, c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, j'ai tout de suite adapté ça à ma charrette.** "

Et pour faire une démonstration, le cocher balança aux naseaux des chevaux une poudre qui leur fit passer la surmultipliée.

" **Allez Highway ! Allez To Hell !** encouragea-t-il, **il faut qu'on batte notre record de quarante lieues à l'heure.** " *****

L'épreuve se poursuivit pendant une poignée de minutes et se serait prolongée s'il n'y avait eu un troupeau de Ronflaks Cornus qui traversa soudain la route. Comme ils avaient la priorité, il fallut freiner des huit fers - deux chevaux, donc huit sabots, donc huit fers - et Flûtiau, qui se tenait au siège arrière par les griffes de ses pattes avant, culbuta par-dessus les autres passagers et se retrouva enroulé autour de la tête de Ben-Hur.

" **Hééé ! J'ai pas besoin de casque intégral, je vous signale.** "

L'homme dé-scotcha le petit Dragon et le planta, lui et ses griffes, sur le banc à côté de lui.

" **Voilà ! Comme ça vous serez aux premières loges !** "

 _Pour voir la catastrophe arriver, c'est un privilège dont je me serais bien passé._

Mais Flûtiau était par trop pessimiste. La **C.G.V.** ( **C** harrette à **G** rande **V** itesse) tint le coup et ne provoqua sur son passage qu'une grande panique **et** deux crises de fureur : celle d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart qui vit sa coiffure dérangée par le souffle de sa vélocité et celle de la Gorgone - qui passait par là, ne me demandez pas pourquoi - dont les cheveux-serpents se transformèrent en scoubidous pour la même raison.

Enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta dans la cité de Poudlard, ville universitaire bien connue, et tout le monde descendit. Flûtiau, le teint encore bien pâle, se hâta de rejoindre la terre ferme, ce qui fit rire Ben-Hur.

"Ah, ces jeunes ! Aucune résistance..."

 **.**

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour que le demi-Dragon récupère sa belle couleur d'origine.

Mais alors, quelle joie !...

Il était arrivé tout près de la Mer du Sud et la perspective de retrouver ses parents le rendait exubérant : il avait envie de dire _Bonjour !_ à tout le monde, il avait envie de faire des _bisous_ à tout le monde - même aux gens d'armes - et surtout, il avait envie de chanter à gorge déployée au beau milieu de la rue.

Il ne s'en priva pas.

" _Il était un p'tit Dragon, et ron et ron, petit patapon,_

 _il était un p'tit Dragon_

 _qui mangeait des moutons, ton ton,_

 _avec des cornichons._

\- Est-ce à dire que vous voulez manger certains de mes élèves ?" demanda une voix.

 **...**

Il en eut le sifflet coupé, un comble quand on s'appelle Flûtiau.

Voulant savoir _qui_ pouvait bien l'interpeller ainsi, le demi-Dragon se hissa le plus possible sur ses pattes arrières.

Et ce qu'il vit l'étonna fort.

 **.**

La foule s'était fendue en deux comme le bois sous le tranchant d'une hache, laissant la chaussée à une silhouette toute de noir vêtue. Cape, robes strictes, bottes en cuir de Dragon, yeux et cheveux couleur de nuit sur une peau pâle comme la lune.

"Auriez-vous avalé votre langue en guise d'apéritif ?" fit l'apparition.

Le petit hybride se secoua.

"Que non point, Messire, mais vous êtes... Assurément, vous sortez de l'ordinaire."

Un sourcil se haussa.

"Vraiment ? fit une voix traînante, et qu'ai-je donc qui me démarque de mes... _con_ citoyens _?_

Et la manière dont il articula le mot indiquait qu'il aurait voulu le scinder en deux, pour exprimer son opinion sur les susnommés.

Flûtiau passa outre.

"En fait, je vous vois sourire.

- _Pardon ?!_

\- Oui, oui !... Je sais que vous souriez, par-delà les remparts qui vous entourent. Mais personne ne le distingue car vous en gardez les portes fermées à double tour."

 **.**

L'homme, un instant sidéré, fronça soudain les sourcils et sa mâchoire se crispa. Le demi-Dragon recula, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. Il ne comprenait pas.

Qu'avait-il dit qui pût susciter de la colère chez son vis-à-vis ?!

Une grande main s'abattit sur sa nuque et le souleva de terre. Flûtiau commença à paniquer. Le petit animal se rappela les bourrades que lui mettaient les autres Dragons, quand Grand-père Barbekiouw avait le dos tourné. Ils n'avaient pas osé aller plus loin, mais...

L'homme. Allait-il le frapper, lui ?

Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et ses membres se contractèrent.

Il attendit. Une seconde... deux... dix...

Rien.

Flûtiau ouvrit les paupières. Son museau était à la hauteur du visage qui l'avait tant effrayé. Tout emportement semblait avoir fui l'humain qui le tenait de ses deux mains.

"Beaucoup de personnes ont tenté de traverser mes barrières, petit... mais seulement deux ont réussi : le premier est un Minotaure que j'honore du nom d'ami, le deuxième... c'est toi."

 **.**

L'homme sembla embarrassé, cherchant ses mots, se lançant.

"Je t'ai vu descendre de la Magico-Charrette. Tu ne fais sans doute que passer mais...

\- Je veux aller sur l'île aux Merveilles ! clama le petit Dragon.

\- Il te faudra patienter, alors, jusqu'à demain. Le passeur n'assure plus de traversées, vu l'heure.

-Ooooh !"

Devant l'air déçu du petit hybride, l'homme poursuivit :

"Si tu veux, je t'accueille bien volontiers dans ma demeure, pour le gîte et le couvert.

\- Euh... Traduction, siouplaît.

\- Pour manger et dormir."

 **.**

Son futur hôte était sincère, il le sentait, bénis soient ses dons de Fléreur.

Le coeur de Flûtiau fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

La rencontre qui avait si mal commencé se concluait par une invitation.

 **.**

Une minute plus tard, deux compagnons de route cheminaient ensemble ou plutôt, un homme marchait et un mini-Dragon mâtiné de Fléreur s'était enroulé autour de ses épaules.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Flûtiau, dit ce dernier, et toi ?

\- Severus, répondit l'homme.

A cet instant, ils n'éprouvaient nul besoin d'en savoir plus.

 **.**

Quoique... Flûtiau avait bien une question.

"Severus...

\- Oui ?

\- Je pourrais avoir des Spaguettis Bolognaises ?"

 **.**

* * *

* Ça fait quand même 160 km/heure.


	5. Amis, amitié

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Flûtiau et ses amis sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pour les sorciers Albus, Minerva, Severus - Pour les amis de Flûtiau, ceux du dix-neuvième parallèle.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Un salut particulier à mes fidèles revieweuses : Fantomette, Lilou et Mary. Gros bisous.

BONNE ANNÉE À TOUTES ET À TOUS !

* * *

CONTE DE NOËL

CH 5

o-o-o

Amis, amitié

O-O-O

Les deux compères avançaient sans hâte en direction du logis quand Flûtiau, malgré l'air marin qui saturait son nez, perçut une odeur inquiétante.

"Severus ?... _**Severus !...**_ cria-t-il en se dressant sur les épaules de sa récente connaissance, quelque chose brûle droit devant.

\- Hum... Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain !... Y'a une fumée noire qui nous arrive dessus et qui envahit tout.

\- Tiens ! Mes élèves auraient-ils purgé leur cerveau d'un seul coup ?

\- Euh...

\- Non, tu as raison, c'est impossible. Mais je ne crois pas que tu doives t'inquiéter.

\- _Pas m'inquiét..._ mais c'est pestilentiel ! Tout comme quand Grand-Père Barbekiouw a des flatulences.

\- Il émet aussi une fumée noire ?

\- Severuuuus..."

Le petit Dragon désespérait de ce dialogue sans queue ni tête, du moins pour lui, mais comme l'homme en noir ne semblait pas prendre la chose au tragique, il sauta sur le sol et marcha derrière lui, le museau au ras de l'herbe pour éviter de s'asphyxier. Ils arrivaient dans une allée menant aux sources du sinistre quand soudain...

 _ **BOUM !**_

Un **O** bjet **V** olant **N** on **I** dentifié les frôla en sifflant furieusement.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ?!_

\- Oh, juste le chaudron de dix-sept heures quarante-cinq qui est en avance.

\- Le... Par les dents de Fafnir, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?!

\- Qu'Alistair est à la maison" dit Severus comme si ça allait de soi.

 **.**

Maintenant que les deux amis étaient arrivés sur le lieu de la catastrophe - avec une tendance au pluriel - le petit Dragon avait une vue d'ensemble sur un cratère assez profond, signe du cataclysme passé, et sur un chaudron dont les velléités explosives annonçait le cataclysme à venir.

Et sur celui qui utilisait ce dernier.

Le regard de Flûtiau monta... monta... monta. Le corps de l'homme semblait interminable et tout en haut...

La tête appartenait, sans conteste, à la race bovine. Vissée - sans jeu de mots - sur un cou de taureau.

Il avait devant lui le représentant d'un mélange unique et mythique.

Un Minotaure.

 **...**

"Qu'essayais-tu de faire cette fois ? demanda Severus d'un ton blasé, du carburant pour fusées ?

\- Seeev ! Elles n'ont pas encore été inventées. Et la NASA n'existera pas avant des siècles. Ceci dit, tu n'es pas tombé loin.

\- Alors, c'était quoi ?

\- Je voulais fabriquer des feux d'artifices multicolores.

\- Bon, au moins ton récipient a été propulsé dans l'espace, le problème c'est qu'il le fut horizontalement. Au prochain essai tente la verticalité, on ne sait jamais."

 **.**

Le Minotaure, un peu découragé, fit une chose que tout bon Potionniste, Chimiste ou assimilé ne devrait JAMAIS faire.

Lâcher une expérience des yeux.

Le chaudron, se sentant libre de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, explosa en tournant sur lui-même et, de ce fait, monta dans les airs en expulsant des gerbes d'étincelles.

"OUÉÉ **É**! hurla l'Homme-Taureau, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !" Et il souleva l'austère Professeur, gonflant la cape noire qui le fit ressembler à une chauve-souris.

Mais comme chacun sait, la Loi de Newton s'applique partout, même dans les contes, et l'attraction terrestre fit son office : le chaudron, ayant manqué son évasion, retomba.

Devinez où ?

 _Sur la tête d'Alistair... Bravo, Madame ! Vous gagnez un cours particulier de Potion avec le Professeur Snape. Allô ?... Allô ?!... Ah ben mince ! Elle a raccroché._

Mais revenons à nos chaudrons ou plutôt à celui qui se prenait pour un émule de Papillon.

Le récipient métallique chuta brusquement sur l'occiput du Minotaure. Il y eut un horrible craquement et les deux se retrouvèrent au ras des pâquerettes.

"Oh là là, gémit Flûtiau, il doit être gravement blessé !

\- Mais non ! le rassura Severus, Alistair a la tête dure, il s'en tirera avec une bosse. Vois toi-même... C'est le chaudron qui s'est fendu."

Le professeur tendit l'objet vers le petit Dragon pour qu'il puisse constater les dégâts. La crevasse était aussi profonde que le Rift africain.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'un récipient en bronze puisse être abîmé comme ça !

\- Il ne devrait pas. Fichu Alistair ! Il a dû se faire refiler un chaudron de contrefaçon."

Et c'est en grommelant contre les productions frauduleuses en provenance des pays lointains que Severus ramena un Minotaure évanoui dans sa demeure.

 **...**

Une heure plus tard, au grand soulagement de Flûtiau, l'homme-taureau s'était remis du choc et discutait de tout et de rien avec lui. Severus s'était isolé dans la cuisine.

"Alors, tu veux aller à l'île des Merveilles ?! No problemo, p'tit ! Demain on t'emmène jusqu'au bateau de notre pote Nemo, il t'y conduira.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Indiquez-moi seulement la direction et je me débrouillerai.

\- Tut tut, pas question ! Et puis tu ne nous déranges pas, les amis c'est fait pour ça."

 _Les amis, c'est fait pour ça..._

Cette petite phrase rendait notre petit dragon tout mélancolique.

 **.**

"Dis, Alistair...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi, un ami ?"

Le Minotaure sursauta.

"Alors là, j'en reste comme un Strangulot hors de l'eau ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, un ami ? Tu n'en as jamais eu ?

\- Ben non, c'est difficile de se lier avec des Dragons géants quand on est tout petit et qu'en plus... ils vous méprisent pour ce que vous êtes.

\- ... ?

\- Différent d'eux. Un mélange de deux races."

 **.**

Alistair soupira, puis il prit le petit hybride dans ses bras.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. Considère les deux étages de ma personne : tu remarques bien une petite différence ?

\- Oui mais... tu es moitié taureau, moitié _humain_. C'est plus facile pour toi d'être accepté.

\- Si seulement... Non, Flûtiau, la plupart des hommes ont peur la première fois qu'ils me voient et si certains font l'effort de me connaître, aucun ne veut être mon ami et je n'ai jamais eu envie d'être le leur.

Et puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé mêlé à une bagarre de taverne, Merlin seul sait où, et le tenancier m'a jeté dehors. Et une sombre silhouette a croisé ma route.

Quand _il_ m'a regardé, je m'attendais à tout : du dégoût, de l'aversion, de la répugnance même.

Rien de tel dans ses yeux et _surtout_...

Aucune peur.

\- C'était Severus ?

\- Oui, c'était lui. Depuis, à notre rythme, nous cultivons notre amitié. Il passe outre mon exubérance et mes idées foireuses, je fais de même pour ses sarcasmes et son caractère ronchon. Nous nous connaissons par coeur, désormais.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu tardes à rejoindre la cuisine, lança une voix froide derrière eux, les Spaguettis Bolognaise n'attendent pas."

 **.**

Alistair et Flûtiau se retournèrent. Sur le seuil du salon se tenait le sombre Professeur, le visage caché dans l'ombre. D'aucuns auraient pu croire en l'entendant qu'il était fâché contre le Minotaure mais, Flûtiau le sentait, ce n'était pas le cas.

Alistair se leva.

"J'arrive, Sev de mon coeur ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire, je ne voudrais pas priver notre invité de son plat favori."

Et, en trois grandes enjambées et Flûtiau sous le bras, il rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine où flottait un parfum prometteur de délices.


	6. L'île aux Merveilles

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Flûtiau et ses amis sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pour les Sorciers Albus, Minerva, Severus - Pour les amis de Flûtiau, ceux du dix-neuvième parallèle.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre du conte de Noël. Il y aura un épilogue qui sera publié mercredi ou jeudi.

* * *

CONTE DE NOËL

CH 6

o-o-o

L'île aux Merveilles

O-O-O

Le lendemain, le temps était magnifique. Les trois amis cheminaient gaiement vers le port où se trouvait le bateau qu'ils devaient emprunter. Je dis bien "ils", car Severus et Alistair avaient décidé d'accompagner Flûtiau dans le voyage vers l'île aux Merveilles, même s'ils ne pourraient y débarquer. L'île était interdite aux humains, sauf à quelques Magizoologistes sorciers _et_ non sorciers. C'était à ces derniers, et au ravitaillement, qu'était réservée la navette quotidienne.

"Comprends bien la situation, Flûtiau, dit Severus. On peut tenter le coup, leur demander s'ils acceptent de te prendre avec eux mais, si jamais on tombe sur des gens respectueux du règlement, ils refuseront. Notre expédition a plus de chance de t'amener à bon port.

\- Comme ça, on ne risque pas de se retrouver le bec dans l'eau.

\- Ce qui ne peut être le cas avec toi, cher Minotaure, vu que tu as un museau."

Alistair grogna.

"Bon, quand tu auras fini tes réflexions à deux Mornilles, tu pourrais peut-être utiliser ta Magie pour dénicher notre Capitaine Ad Hoc ?!... Ça grouille de populo, ici."

En effet, le soleil assez haut dans le ciel avait drainé une partie des habitants vers les quais. Les bateaux de commerce déchargeaient : épices et ingrédients rares, parchemins et encres variées, tissus et bois précieux que les charrettes emporteraient bientôt dans toute la ville. Et ce pour une clientèle sorcière et non-sorcière.

Le Professeur avait dit au petit Dragon que l'endroit était unique pour ça : une parfaite imbrication des deux mondes.

 **.**

Reconnaissant que l'Homme-Taureau avait raison, Severus sortit sa baguette, la tint à l'horizontale en équilibre sur sa main et murmura :

"Pointe-moi Nemo, Capitaine de _La Nef des Fous_ !"

Obéissant, le bout de bois pivota vers la gauche.

"Ben, il est à la Taverne des Bouchers, comme d'hab ! soupira Alistair, je me demande ce qu'il y trouve, lui qui est un végétalien convaincu.

\- Les voies de l'être humain, comme le cerveau de mes élèves, sont impénétrables. Mais Lydie, sa petite-fille, est serveuse là-bas. Ceci explique sans doute cela."

Le trio fendit donc la foule et se rendit dans le lieu dédié aux carnivores, espérant ne pas avoir à chercher leur ami dans toute la salle. Saint Nicolas* dut entendre leur prière muette car l'homme était tout près de la porte. Ils le hélèrent. Nemo, en retour, les invita à sa table.

Après qu'ils aient fait honneur à quelques Bièraubeurres - même Flûtiau s'y mit - le groupe s'en alla, augmenté de la présence de Lydie qui n'était pas de service. La petite avait pris le jeune hybride dans ses bras car ce dernier semblait patraque.

"Oooh ! J'ai déjà le mal de mer.

\- On est encore sur la terre ferme, petit Dragon.

\- V'z'êtes sûre ? Ça tangue, pourtant."

Accompagnée des moqueries d'Alistair, qui cessèrent quand Severus lui rappela certaines de ses cuites, la troupe parvint au bateau et largua les amarres. La sortie du port se passa sans encombre.

 **...**

 **...**

 _La Nef des Fous_ dansait sur la mer et l'équipage prenait ses aises. Sous un soleil des plus chauds, Alistair et Lydie avaient réduit leur vêture à une seule épaisseur. Le Professeur, comme d'habitude, refusait d'ôter ne serait-ce que sa cape et la peau habituée de Nemo ne ressentait plus la chaleur. Flûtiau, lui, s'était réfugié dans l'ombre du mât où il était agrippé.

Une heure passa.

"Combien de temps encore ? questionna Alistair.

\- Le vent est favorable. Un quart d'heure tout au plus."

 **.**

Eole ayant l'esprit contrariant, le calme se fit tout à coup et la mer devint étale, comme s'ils avaient atteint le coeur d'un cyclone. Tous en profitèrent pour faire quelques pas sans risque de glissade. Lydie proposa même à Flûtiau d'en profiter pour grimper jusqu'en haut du mât.

 _"_ _ **Pas question !**_

\- Mais... On doit pouvoir distinguer l'île de là-haut. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un vrai Dragon.

\- ...?

\- _Je n'ai pas d'ailes... Si jamais je tombe, je ne peux pas m'en sortir_ _!"_

Les larmes aux yeux, le petit hybride courut se cacher sous un tas de cordes. Lydie en était interloquée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réagirait ainsi à sa proposition...

 **.**

"Flûtiau...

- _Snirf !_

\- Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

\- _Snirf... Je ne suis pas un vrai Dragooon !_

\- Chuut ! Ce n'est rien. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux tel que tu es. Chuuut ! Calme-toi..."

Et la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme l'enfant qu'il était encore, jusqu'au sommeil.

 **.**

Tout en le câlinant, Lydie avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange au niveau des épaules du petit hybride. Le déposant sur une couverture, elle alla retrouver les autres. La discussion qui s'ensuivit fut passionnée.

"Ça mérite vérification." dit Severus, songeur.

 **.**

Dix minutes plus tard, Flûtiau regagnait l'état de veille.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir tous ses amis en demi-cercle devant lui ?

"On a une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! clama la jeune fille.

\- Oui, poursuivit Alistair, Severus a jeté un Sort de Transparence sur ton dos et on a un scoop. _Tu-as-des-ailes !_

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Si ! affirma le Professeur, elles sont repliées à l'intérieur de ta cuirasse.

\- Mais ça me sert à quoi de le savoir, si elles y restent ?

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de les faire sortir. Un simple Sort de Déverrouillage devrait suffire."

Un instant, Flûtiau resta comme stupéfixé... puis il sauta sur ses pattes.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors !_ cria-t-il, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

 **...**

"Alistair, à toi l'honneur."

Le Minotaure se concentra et ses cornes se mirent à luire. Une traînée scintillante partit de chacune d'elles vers les épaules du petit Dragon qui décolla sous la force du Sort.

" _Alohomora !_ prononca l'Homme-Taureau.

Et Flûtiau resta en l'air.

Parce qu'il volait.

Ses ailes s'étaient déployées.

 **.**

Après force cris de joie, plein de bisous et quelques yeux embués, le petit Dragon-qui-en-était-vraiment-un se posa sur le sol.

"Je suis... tellement heureux !

\- On n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Chut, Alistair ! Il a le droit d'être joyeux, non ?

-J'suis d'accord.

\- Et voici l'heure de la question à cent Gallions pour notre ami, ajouta Nemo : tu peux voler jusqu'à l'île, maintenant. Tu tentes le coup ?"

Flûtiau pâlit mais sa réponse ne tarda pas.

"Oui !"

 **...**

Il attendit que le bateau se rapproche un peu plus. Dès que les écueils apparurent, il ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola. Quelqu'un cria depuis le pont :

"Tu reviendras nous voir, hein ?!

\- _Promis !"_ répondit-il de toutes ses forces.

... et il plana sur le souffle du vent, vers les montagnes de l'île aux Merveilles.

 **.**

* * *

* Saint Nicolas est aussi la saint patron des bouchers.


	7. Une famille

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Flûtiau et ses amis sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pour les sorciers Albus, Minerva, Severus, Hagrid - Pour les amis de Flûtiau, ceux du dix-neuvième parallèle.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Lilou, Fantomette, merci pour votre fidélité.

Mary12 : Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Bonne année à toi aussi.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce conte de Noël. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Zeugma.

* * *

Conte de Noël - Épilogue

o-o-o

Une famille

O-O-O

Tout était géant sur l'île aux Merveilles.

Les montagnes au milieu des nuées, les lacs semblables à des mers intérieures, les créatures qui la parcouraient.

De même pour les bruits.

Le rugissement des chutes d'eau, le hurlement du vent dans les vallées, le cri à rendre sourd de certains animaux.

 **.**

Le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse agréé, connaissait chaque caractéristique de cette réserve dédiée aux êtres colossaux.

Il était très fier de dire que ce lieu avait permis de sauver des races en voie d'extinction, comme ce Mastodonte, sorte d'éléphant à quatre défenses, que des scientifiques avaient retrouvé sur une île de Sibérie.

De même, il ne se lassait jamais de voir le si rare Dragon-Libellule, dont les ailes irisées semblaient faites de bulles accrochant le soleil.

Surprendre le tigre à neuf queues à sa toilette matinale était un de ses plus grands plaisirs. Un des plus dangereux aussi : Hagrid ne comptait plus les marques de coups sur ses jambes et ses bras. Pour un peu, il aurait pu passer pour un tigre, lui aussi.

Chaque créature trouvait grâce à ses yeux, même - surtout ? - si elle était redoutable.

Selon le temps qu'il faisait et l'heure qu'il était, l'homme savait où les situer. Même sans les voir, il le savait par des empreintes fraîches, une ombre qui accompagnait les nuées, un bruit de branches cassées dans les forêts denses.

 **.**

Il pouvait aussi les identifier par leur cri et se targuait de ne jamais se tromper.

Aussi, ce matin là, quand une vibration dans l'air lui apprit la proche venue de l'une d'elles, il tendit l'oreille.

Et eut la surprise de sa vie...

 **...**

" _ **BORN TO BE WIIIIIIIIIIIIILD !**_ _"_

Flûtiau chantait à tue-tête ce refrain que Ben-Hur, le cocher de la Magico-Charrette, ne cessait d'entonner dès que la vitesse augmentait.

C'est-à-dire à chaque ligne droite.

La maîtrise de ses ailes permettait au petit Dragon d'en faire autant et il ne s'en privait pas.

Il volait à toute vitesse entre les Séquoias, plongeait dans les fougères arborescentes, creusait l'eau sous le souffle de son passage tout en s'égosillant.

Si un quelconque animal dormait encore dans le coin, nul doute que ce n'était plus le cas.

Le petit Dragon allait si vite qu'il ne put éviter le demi-géant devant lui.

 **.**

Le choc fut si rude qu'il le fit reculer.

" _Hé ! J'avais la priorité_ , râla le petit hybride.

\- Et vous, vous alliez beaucoup trop vite, pour un... pour un... pour un quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Pour un Dragon-Fléreur de première génération. Nom du modèle : Flûtiau. Construit par la Magie un soir où elle n'avait pas bu que du jus de citrouille. Ma mère s'appelle Pierrade, mon père, lui, c'est... c'est... Ah flûte ! Je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Patience.

\- Je sais, je sais... Ça va me revenir.

\- Patience !

\- Oui ! Pas la peine de répéter.

\- Mais... _Par les Trinfles Joufflus, vous ne comprenez pas ?!_ Il s'a-ppe-lle Pa-tien-ce.

\- Oh ! "

 **.**

Flûtiau devint plus rouge encore qu'un Gryffondor.

 _Que Merlin me patafiole ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Grand-père me l'avait dit, pourtant._

"Vous le connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est le familier du Sorcier en chef qui chapeaute les Magizoologistes.

\- Où puis-je le trouver ?

\- Près des Shower Falls, au delà de cette montagne, indiqua Hagrid en tendant la main, il demeure dans une grotte qui se situe _sous_ la cascade.

\- Je croyais que les Fléreurs détestaient l'humidité.

\- Il a une bonne raison de rester là-bas.

\- ...?

\- Votre mère s'y trouve."

 **...**

 **...**

Flûtiau n'eut aucun mal à découvrir l'endroit. C'était... dantesque ! Un flot intarissable tombait des falaises et au point d'impact, l'eau bouillonnait.

 _Comment vais-je trouver l'entrée ?_

Il s'inquiétait en vain.

Ce fut même très facile.

Un grand feu jaillit pour lui montrer le chemin.

 **.**

"Tu en as mis du temps, gamin, fit une voix.

\- Papa ?!

\- En chair, en os et en pelage. Ta mère est là, aussi.

\- je m'en doute. Ce n'est pas toi qui as craché du feu."

Un rire fit trembler les parois humides.

"La seule chose que ton père crache, ce sont des boules de poils."

 **.**

Flûtiau s'avança. Une Dragonne de belle taille, aux écailles rouges plus foncées que les siennes, le couvait de ses yeux de lave.

Et sur sa tête, une silhouette féline nuancée d'or.

Son père et sa mère.

Ils les avait _enfin_ trouvés.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures. Les parents de leur vie sur l'île, leur fils de son enfance, de son voyage et des rencontres qu'il avait faits. Il fut tout surpris de savoir que Pierrade et son compagnon connaissaient de réputation la plupart des personnes qu'il avait croisées.

"Nous habitons sur une île, expliqua son père, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ignorons le monde extérieur... Et puis, les Sorciers ici sont d'incorrigibles bavards.

\- ... comme un certain Fléreur qui se trouve à côté de moi.

\- _Oh_ , _Pierrade !"_

 **.**

Laissant ses parents se taquiner, Flûtiau s'écarta.

Il était heureux d'avoir rejoint les siens mais, il s'en rendait compte à présent, il ne voulait pas rester avec eux.

La vie dans une île-réserve ne lui conviendrait pas. Lui si petit au milieu des géants, même si sa mère le protégeait... Non, ce n'était pas viable !

 **.**

Un mouvement le tira de sa rêverie. Patience était venu tout près de lui.

"Tu vas repartir."

Ce n'était même pas une question.

Le petit hybride hocha la tête.

"Ne sois pas triste. Tu as pris la meilleure décision. Et puis... nous nous reverrons."

 **.**

Flûtiau fit un câlin à son père. Il s'était décidé.

Il retrouverait d'abord ses amis de La Nef des Fous, pour les rassurer et les remercier, encore, pour toute l'aide apportée et la tendresse prodiguée.

Il irait prendre la Magico-Charrette de Ben-Hur, pour jouer à se faire peur.

Il passerait donner le bonjour à Grimoire et aux Sieurs Dupont, ces étranges artistes.

Il ferait de gros bisous à Albus et Minerva, les premiers à l'avoir accueilli et, en rentrant chez lui...

il dirait à son grand-père combien il lui avait manqué.

 **.**

Sûr que le vieux Dragon prétendrait ne pas en être ému.

Mais ses yeux brilleraient comme un reflet de lune.

 **FIN**


End file.
